LA Lovin'
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: Based on Tyler's last Pax vlog and pairing is Skydotzip or LogdotSky (please can we make this a thing?), but I had no idea's for a good title so I just hope it's not too bad.


Request from Anon (message me If you want, 'cause we can really bond over this), so I hope you like it and is to your satisfactory. Based off the LA trip they had and in one of Tyler's vlogs he said they were having a party in the house (TC house, I think?). Forgot who was there so please don't blame me if I miss someone out or add someone in who wasn't there and I don't know if they were drinking or not, but they are in this.

The party was full of people, most of Team Crafted as well and friends they met at Pax. They all had a few drinks, Mitch, Quentin and Jason having the most. Tyler had gone inside to update his vlog and put some distance between him and the large group of people outside.

A small time after his vlog, he noticed Adam opening the patio doors and flopping down onto the sofa. He looked relaxed, like and earthquake could happen right then but he wouldn't care, he probably would though. "How's it going out there?" Tyler asked, he could faintly see Mitch and Quentin dancing again while the rest was either cheering them on or drinking more and laughing at the smallest things.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty crazy though. Needed some alone time."Adam said while stretching. Tyler noticed Adam's eyes were closed and felt like he was disturbing him slightly. "Oh, do you want me to go? I could always go to another room..." Tyler trailed off and was starting to stand up.

"No! No, it's fine." Adam said, smiling as Tyler moved over to where he lay. They had been dating for a few months now but kept it on the down low so their fans didn't suspect anything, they weren't ready for the the world to know yet. Although their close friends knew about them and so did Tyler's good friend, Bree.

Both of them had a lot to owe Bree for covering their relationship for so long and that she was okay with it. She was a sweet girl and was good friends with both of them. Has been friends with them ever since she met them.

Tyler looked out the glass door to see if any of them were coming in soon, decided that they weren't and straddled Adam's waist. He loved these moments, when it was just them and he could just relax knowing that Adam enjoyed these moments just as much as he did.

They both smiled as Adam leaned up and gave Tyler a small kiss. It didn't last long, because they heard some of their friends say that they needed to head to their hotels. Tyler pushed up off Adam and sat next to him, trying to act casual until they had said their goodbyes and left.

"I'm gonna head outside for a bit. You coming?" Adam asked, smiling again and getting up off the sofa. Tyler nodded and took Adam's hand. They headed outside while most of their friends were going back in.

There was a small stereo outside, next to some beer bottles and plastic cups. There was soft music coming from the speakers, flowing throughout the garden. Neither recognised the song, but Adam still pulled him in and started swaying to the tune.

Tyler wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and closed his eyes, as he also started moving to the song with him. All their friends that were inside knew about them, accepted them too and they had no reason to hide this.  
"You know what?" He heard Adam whisper next to his ear. "What?" He whispered felt Adam pull back slightly and put his forehead against his own. "I love you..." Adam said while looking into his eyes.

Tyler breathed deeply while smiling. "I love you too..." With that, Tyler pulled Adam into another kiss, this one much deeper. They broke off for air but dove right back in after, they also heard their friends cheering through the open door but ignored it. "How about you stay in my room tonight?" He heard Adam breathe out. Tyler nodded and pulled away, leaning his forehead against Adam's again.

They both were intoxicated in each other, needed each other like they needed air. Tyler would probably fly back over to Adam's within a week or two, but they don't mind because as long as they have each other, the world doesn't matter to them.

A/N: Yay! I put Bree in here because I can't just leave her out of it completely and I really hope I'm spelling her name right. But I had her and Tyler as really good friends in this so it all worked out okay. I love Bree really, she's a nice girl and her and Tyler are really good together. But I hope Anon and anybody else that reads this enjoyed it and if you want to see anything else, just message me!


End file.
